


Expect the Unexpected

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the following prompt on LJ Sherlocked: "John, Sherlock, Lestrade; John's PTSD survives the whole laboratory scene in HOUN, only to go to pieces after the Grimpen Mine goes off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Series 2, Episode 2

__Having returned from the moor Lestrade turned to enter the bar, feeling in need of a drink, whilst Sherlock started up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

“Hang on, Sherlock, have you seen John?”

“No.  I assumed he’d gone into the bar.”

“He’s not there.  Has he gone to bed without saying anything?”

“He can’t have.  I’ve got the key.”  Sherlock waved the key as proof.  “I’ll phone him.”

He took his mobile to call him.  “Hmm.  Answerphone, but deliberately selected.  It didn’t ring as long as when he can’t hear it.  You try calling him.”

Lestrade raised an eyebrow.

“We argued this morning, but I thought he was okay again.”

Lestrade tried with the same result.

“Oh,” Sherlock was starting to look concerned.  “This may be a bit not good.”

“Sherlock!”  The accusation in Lestrade’s voice was impossible to miss.

“I tried an experiment on him.  And he was a bit upset.”

“Just a bit?”

Sherlock looked slightly guilty.  “Well, a tad more than a bit.”

“Great.  John’s been upset by one of your mad experiments, we’ve had a close encounter with a bloody great hound, or whatever it was ...” Lestrade tailed off as he realised the implication of what had happened next.  “And then Frankland got blown up by a land mine.”

“He seemed okay when we took Henry back.”

“He’s a doctor.  He would care for his patient.  But now we need to find him.  If you were John, where would you go?”  Lestrade practically glared at Sherlock.  “Don’t answer that unless you have a really good suggestion.”

“Graveyard.  He’ll have headed for somewhere quiet.”

The two men ran to the church.  As Sherlock entered through the gate Lestrade hung back. 

“For goodness sake, you’re not frightened of ghosts are you?” The scorn in Sherlock’s voice was impossible to ignore.

“After this evening I’m wary of everything.  It’s okay, I’m coming.”

They walked down the path, trying to make out whether there was anyone amongst the gravestones.  Suddenly Sherlock grabbed Lestrade’s arm and pointed at a figure hunched up against a tree in a corner of the graveyard.  “You go to him.  You’re probably better at this than me.”

Lestrade started to walk quietly towards John trying not to startle him.  The other man was sitting with his arms around his legs and his forehead practically resting on his knees.

“John,” Lestrade said softly.  Receiving no response he shook his shoulder gently.

John looked up and Lestrade saw the distress in his eyes.  Lestrade bent down, put an arm around him and helped him to his feet.  “Let’s get you back to the pub.”

They rejoined Sherlock on the path and whilst Lestrade kept his arm around John’s waist, Sherlock put an arm around his shoulders and together they walked back.  Once back in his room John sat on the bed but seemed to have no intention of doing anything more.

“You’d be better off getting into bed,” Lestrade said.  “Sherlock, make yourself useful and make some tea.”

Lestrade turned back to look at John who was now climbing into bed fully clothed.  “You are not sleeping in your damp clothes.  Let me help you,” he said.  As he helped the younger man remove his jacket, shirt and trousers he recalled similar moments when Sherlock had needed assistance having sought him out when coming off the drugs.

Sherlock returned with a cup of hot chocolate, and then starting rooting around in John’s bag.  After a few seconds he produced a plastic bag containing a small teddy bear, which he unwrapped and slipped under the pillow.  Lestrade thought he could detect a scent of jasmine from somewhere.

John lay down and pulled the cover over his head, so Sherlock and Lestrade quietly left the room.  They stopped just outside.

“Will he sleep?” Lestrade asked.

“For an hour or so.  I can stay awake and keep an eye on him.”

“No, you look washed out.  Take my bed, I’ll stay with John.”

“Okay.”  Sherlock’s rapid acceptance confirmed to Lestrade just how exhausted he was.

“Have you any suggestions if he wakes?”

“I sometimes sing that tune you used to sing to me when I crashed at your flat.”

Lestrade nodded.  “And the bear?”

“The scent of jasmine helps, it has a calming effect.”

No further comment on the bear being forthcoming Lestrade gave Sherlock his key and after wishing him “Good Night” went back to watch over John.


End file.
